Haruka Tenō
Haruka Tenō (jap. 天王はるか Ten'ō Haruka) – bohaterka z serii Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Czarodziejki z Urana. Jest też jedną z czterech Czarodziejek Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego. Charakterystyka Haruka jest upartą i opiekuńczą osobą, ale także o silnej woli, jest zdolna i urzekająca. Formalnie przedstawiona jest w serii S, choć jej sylwetka pojawia się obok Sailor Neptune w ostatnim odcinku serii R. Haruka uczęszcza do pierwszej klasy liceum Akademii NieskończonościW części Mugen mangi., a później przeniosła się do Miejskiego Liceum JūbanOd części Yume mangi.. Haruka jest kierowcą wyścigowym, mimo że ma zaledwie szesnaście lat. Biorąc pod uwagę datę jej urodzin i japoński rok szkolnyJapoński rok szkolny rozpoczyna się w kwietniu, a kończy w marcu. jest jedną klasę wyżej niż inne dziewczyny. Haruka jest również niezwykle zalotna i uwielbia dokuczać ładnym dziewczynom. W mandze, nawet całuje UsagiTom 8, Akt 26. Ich związek w anime jest różny, jako że Haruka również nazywa ją odango w taki sam sposób jak Mamoru Chiba. W serii Stars Sailor jednak zaczyna nazywać Usagi "kociak". W mandze romantyczny związek Haruki z Michiru nie jest początkowo wspominany w serii. Czasami jest on źródłem łagodnego humoru. W anime z kolei fizyczne aspekty ich związku zostały ograniczone do trzymania się za rękę, flirtu, a czasem nawet również dowcipnych sugestii, ale generalnie pozostaje nienaruszony. W polskiej wersji anime cenzurowano niektóre wypowiedzi Haruki i Michiru, dawano jednak do zrozumienia, że bohaterki są w homoseksualnym związku (np. chodzenie pod rękę lub atak zazdrości Haruki o Michiru, gdy przyłapuje ją na flircie z Seiyą). Jest rzetelna w swojej pracy. Pomimo swojego bardziej męskiego punktu widzenia ma w sobie dużo wdzięku. Poza swoim związkiem z Michiru, Haruka jest także bliską przyjaciółką Setsuny, ponieważ trzy z nich ściśle ze sobą współpracują jak Outer Senshi (Czarodziejki Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego). Po zniszczeniu Bractwa Śmierci i odrodzeniu Sailor Saturn jako niemowlę, postanawiają stać się jej rodziną i się nią opiekować. W późniejszych seriach pokazane jest, jak we czwórkę żyją razem. Nie jest wspomniane nic o życiu rodzinnym Haruki, choć ona i Michiru Kaiō wydają się być dość bogate. W mandze Haruka mówi, że ona i Michiru mają "bogatych opiekunów". Największym marzeniem Haruki, zanim jeszcze stała się Sailor Uranus, jest zostanie profesjonalnym kierowcą wyścigowym. Dlatego też jest to jej ulubione hobby, a jazda znajduje się na liście jej najlepszych umiejętnościTom 10, tylna okładka. Jest również wprawioną biegaczką, należy do szkolnego klubu lekkoatletycznegoTom 16, Akt 43. Haruka potrafi również grać na pianinie, czasami grając w akompaniamencie podczas występów Michiru grającej na skrzypcach. Podczas gdy wychowanie fizyczne jest jej ulubionym przedmiotem, współczesny japoński jest jej najmniej lubianym. Choć Haruka lubi droczyć się z innymi, jest speszona, kiedy ktoś jej dokucza. Postacie Aktorki *W musicalach w jej rolę wcielały się: :*Sanae Kimura :*Nao Takagi :*Asako Uchida :*Akiko Nakayama :*Shū Shiotsuki Etymologia imienia W języku japońskim planeta Uran nosi nazwę Ten'ōsei (jap. 天王星): pierwsze dwa znaki kanji znaczą „król nieba”/„niebiański”, a trzeci wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Również według rzymskiej mitologii Uranos był bogiem nieba, dlatego też na nim oparte są moce Sailor Uranus. Jej pełne imię tłumaczy się jako „Odległy Król Nieba”. : 天王 (Ten'ō) – Władca nieba : はるか (Haruka) – daleki, nieobecny; ponieważ nie ma kanji, można to różnie interpretować Ciekawostki * Haruka mogła prowadzić samochód i jeździć na motocyklu, mimo że wiek zdobycia prawa jazdy w Japonii wynosi 18 lat. Kiedy to zostało to wspomniane w anime, twierdziła, że dostała licencję za granicą. * Haruka i Michiru wydawały się być właścicielkami helikoptera, którego mogły pilotować. W mandze Haruka miała swój własny helikopter o nazwie Tenōmaru (jap. 天王丸, pl. Niebiański Król). * Haruka i Michiru były jedynymi Senshi, za wyjątkiem Sailor Moon, które były w długotrwałym związku w kanonie. * Gdy Megumi Ogata, seiyū Haruki, spytała Kunihiko Ikuhara jak ona miała przedstawić relację Haruki i Michiru, powiedziano jej, aby grała tak, jakby były małżeństwemQ & A Rocking the Boat – rozmowa z Megumi Ogata. * W anime, mimo swojej płci, Haruka zawsze używa zaimka osobowego „boku” (僕), który jest zwykle używany tylko przez mężczyzn. To, jak również jej androgeniczny wygląd i upodobanie do noszenia męskiej odzieży, może wyjaśnić, dlaczego wiele postaci brało ją za mężczyznę, kiedy spotykali ją po raz pierwszy. * Według Materials Collection, na postać Haruki wpłynęła Takarazuka Revue. * Według Original Picture Collection Volume III, samochodem Haruki jest Ferrari 512M, ponieważ był to ulubiony samochód Naoko Takeuchi. Galeria Haruka Tenou-manga.jpg Mat-46.jpg|Concept art Haruki Tenō (Materials Collection) Haruka1.jpg|Haruka w pierwszym anime Asako Uchida - Haruka Tenou.png|Haruka w musicalach 22390034_001.jpg|Haruka Teno w musicalach Haruka i Michiru (Un Nouveau Voyage).jpg|Haruka i Michiru w musicalu Un Nouveau Voyage HarukaCrystal.jpg|Haruka w nowym anime Przypisy en:Haruka Tenou es:Haruka Tenou (manga) Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Cywilne tożsamości Sailor Senshi